


Unseen Details

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: A Writer and His Muse [5]
Category: Common Law
Genre: 2nd POV!Travis, Angst, Castle AU, Gen, Gun Violence, Past Character Death, Pre-Slash, Writer!Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle AU.  Travis will admit he shouldn’t he dug into the murder of Detective Kevin Paek.  But he did, and he found something big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Details

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing cause I can, and its a big moment in Castle.
> 
> Also Derek Henry is the evidence cop/guard person who was paid off so SIS could be evil.

You knew you shouldn’t snoop, but you can’t help it.  You asked, and Wes will answer, but it’s never what you want.  Wes gives you next to nothing, bare minimum really.  Just a enough to give you a foundation for Warren’s back story, he leaves you to build that up.  So it’s not like you can help the fact that your a little detail hungry. 

 

But you knew you should have dropped it when you started look Wes’ partner’s murder.

 

In all honesty you had stumbled upon a newspaper article about it.  Okay, you had Google searched it to see what you could find, because Wes hardly said a word about it.  The title read _Two Detectives Shot in Evidence Robbery._ As you read over it you could understand why Wes didn’t talk about it, and you had to give him credit for not being a psychotic mess.

 

It seemed the two had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but they still sprang into action, even though they were out numbered.  There had been a shot out, and it seemed they had hardly managed to call for backup before they were gun down.  Kevin Paek was dead when back up arrived and Wes was hardly even conscious, and had been stably in a coma for two days when the article was written.

 

Still that’s where you should have stopped there.  But something it all bothered you.  You couldn’t figure out what, but it did.  And it didn’t go away.  So naturally you just kept digging and not in the usual manner you did.  You went completely behind Wes’ back.

 

You don’t even know why.  For the most part Wes didn’t need closure of the whole thing.  He wasn’t making it his personal vendetta solve it, and he didn’t ask about new developments in the case.   For the most part Wes seemed to detach himself from the whole thing and just focus on getting his life back on track.  You don’t hold it against him, that was just honestly the type of person Wes was.  Yet you still look into it like it would help him.

 

So you snoop, things clear up, and you realize what doesn’t feel right.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Wes, admit something doesn’t add up about it." 

 

"You don’t think I haven’t thought that, Marks!"  Wes snapped sharply, slamming down the folder you gave him.  "Of course, I’ve thought about what happened and everything that didn’t add up.  But I’ve removed myself from this case because I’m too close."

 

"Wes just look—"

 

"No!"  Wes hissed.  "Just…drop it."  Wes growled, before he fidgeted before he stormed towards the door.  He stopped before he reached the door way.  "Why are you even looking into this?!  How do you _know_ this!?”  He gave you a desperate look before he opened his mouth to say something else.  Whatever it was he swallowed it and stormed out of the room.

 

The weight of the damaged you done hangs over your head.

 

* * *

 

"You Derek?"  You asked as you stroll into the evidence warehouse.

 

The officer who was organizing some stuff evidence on a large table glanced up at you.  He raised an eyebrow, but there is still an expression that makes you feel like he’s going to bark at you to get out if he doesn’t by your reason for being there.  However from the favor you got from Kendall, you know it was him, you know its Derek Henry. 

 

"Yes,"  The man said slowly.  "Who are you and why are you here?"

 

"Sorry," You said with a wide grin and hurry forward to shake his hand though you would rather punch him in the face.  "I’m Travis Marks, the writer."

 

"The one who is following Mitchell around.  Yeah I’ve heard of you.  But you still haven’t told me why your here."  He growled out as he crossed his arms.

 

"Oh, Sutton didn’t tell you?"  You asked confused.  "I asked if I could see where you all keep the evidence, you know for a scene in a book."  Derek looked at you hard but seemed to nod as he listened, so far he seemed to be buying it.  "He told me to see a guy named Derek Henry."

 

"I never heard anything about it."  Derek said.

 

"Must have been lost in communication somewhere."  You smile out in a friendly manner.  "Either way, could you show me around a bit, it would really help me write the scene?"

 

Derek gave you a hard look before he sighed and agreed.  He grumbled about how he still had work to due but you waved him off with a comment about how Sutton would explain if he got in trouble.  With a shrug he showed you around rather half-ass.  Just sort of here’s this, there’s that. No ‘don’t touch that’, or ‘this is were the magic happens’.  Of course, you weren’t expecting a freaking Disney Land tour of the place, not to say you wouldn’t want one, but you didn’t want it from this asshole.

 

You fiddling with your phone, assuring Officer Henry you’re not taking pictures, just notes.  He seemed to buy it and your happy.  Really your recording your conversation with him and debating if you should text bother Kate and Amy about something like this, or even Sutton just so if something goes south you don’t end up being found in a ditch.

 

"So, this scene I’m writing."  You start out as Derek leads you back to his giant evidence table.  He sort of grumbles, and you wonder if he’s even listening to you.  "I’m having some a small band of criminals come in and steal some compromising evidence, and some things that would insure them a happy retirement, if you know what I mean?"  Derek gives you an annoyed look.  "I’m was going to have them sneak through that giant garage door thing.  Think that would work?"

 

Derek seemed to glare at you, but you give him a curious and innocent look like your just dying to know.  Of course, you would never actually have an expert team of robbers come through some giant door, but your playing the officer.  You watch him sigh and take the bait.  

 

"That would be stupid of them.  The door is loud as hell so guard would hear them and knew something was up.  If you really want them sneaking in, there’s a door over that with a key pad."

 

"Nice," you grin out and pretend to make note of that on your phone.  "Hack the lock, or pay some cop off for his code, and slip right in.  Then they just take out the guard…"

 

"Yeah…" Officer Henry said slowly.  It almost sounds like he could tell you were up to something.

 

"Or I could have the guard at the time be paid off.  I mean that way it’s clean and no one really gets hurt, well till two detectives waltz in."  You smile in a way that if he wasn’t paying too much attention would look like your proud of yourself for thinking it up.

 

However it looks like Derek caught on.  “I’d watch your mouth.”  He growled out.

 

"Man, relax, it’s just a fictional robbery."  You said with a shrug pretending not to notice but you already have him.  "Though if it was real, it might explain you were were tired up when Paek and Mitchell were both shot."  You grin knowingly and he growled.

 

The two of you glare at each other for a few moments.  You can see he’s just daring you to back down and off this case and let it go, almost like he would let you walk away if that information if you kept your mouth shut.  However, you know that’s not going to happen.  You implied that you would put it in writing, which could get some gears turning if people saw similarities.  Of course, you don’t know how in the world he’s going to handle the whole situation, if he would shot you there, or escort you somewhere else and shot you. 

 

Your glaring is broken by the sound of door banging closed and Wes’ sharp call of “Marks?!”  Before you know it Wes is rounding around some shelves looking pissed and maybe a little vengeful. 

 

He froze in his strides slightly when he noticed you and Derek.  Wes’ hands fly to his gun.  Yet before Wes could command you step away, Derek grabbed your arm and yanked you towards him, pressing his gun to your side.  Wes pauses in his movements, and gave Derek a hard glare, Derek just tsked.

 

"I have a brother in the navy seals," You hear him say in a threatening tone.  "He’s let some of the ways to kill people slip.  I’ve never tried, but that doesn’t mean I won’t if you don’t back off Mitchell."

 

Wes’ hands slowly move away from his gun and he holds them up in the air.  “So you were in a whole thing, the whole time, Henry.”  Wes growled.  “You knew that robbery was going to happen, it was all planned out.”

 

"Paek and you weren’t suppose to make a guest appearance."  Derek hissed sharply, his grip on Travis tightening.  "It wasn’t suppose to be a shot out."

 

"Maybe you should have had a plan b."  You cut in smartly. 

 

Wes gave you a nasty look, one that both bitched about your mouth and begged you to just stop.  You give Wes a slightly apologetic grin.  Derek pushed his gun a little more into your side as a silent order to just can it.  So you do.

 

"Look, just let Marks go," Wes started out calmly.  "I’m sure if you tell us who paid you off it won’t be that bad for you." 

 

"You’ll never find enough evidence to convict them of anything."  Derek snapped.

 

Wes went to open his mouth to say something about how that probably wasn’t true, all it took was Derek turning himself in and helping them.  Yet the door sounded again before he could utter a word, it more casual like someone was just walking in.  Kate and Amy round the shelves, bless their souls, casually glancing around like they were look for where ever Wes ran off too.

 

Kate gave a sharp call when she noticed the three of them.  She reached for her gun quickly, drawing it and holding firm as Amy echoed behind her.  A sudden shouting match breaks out.  Kate and Amy screaming for Officer Henry to let you go and drop his gun.  Derek sound something, probably something about them lowering their weapons, and you give a sharp ‘hey’ at all the commotion.  Wes is yelling too, yelling at Derek, as well as Kate and Amy, all of it for everyone to just calm down.  Everyone eventually settles and Wes looks so lost in the middle of it.  Derek muttering things, just loud enough for Wes to hear and make out, using you as a bargaining tool.  You don’t die if he can slip out and it will all be like a bad dream. 

 

You hate the fact that you know its working.  Because Wes turned to Kate and Amy, and you can’t see his face, but your sure it’s pleading.  Judging by the way Kate and Amy reluctantly lower their guns you know its bad.   Wes turns back to Derek and you slowly.  You shake you head in a mix of disbelief and a silent plea of ‘don’t do this Wes.’  Your only reply is a sorry sort of shrug and ‘I don’t have much of choice’ look to his face.

 

You can’t have let it happen.  Not over your dead body.  You ram your head back into Derek’s suddenly as he’s cooing at Wes for his smart choices.  Derek’s surprise allows you to break out of his hold and stumble away. 

 

A gunshot rings out suddenly, followed by the sound of someone dropping to the floor.  You turn to find Derek flat on the floor and Wes with a blank look to his face standing levelly with his gun drawn. 

 

* * *

 

Derek Henry was dead when he hit the ground, but Wes still tried to save him like there was still a chance.  You watched sadly from a distance as Wes tried to find out who, before you pulled Wes away.  You drag Wes to the bathroom and you help wash the blood of his hands.  You don’t say much because you don’t really know what to say to make it all seem okay.

 

Sutton barks for Wes to see him in his office when you two return to Robbery/Homicide.  Wes ducks his head and does as he was told.  He slipped out before you could even notice he was out of Sutton’s office.

 

"Go home Marks," Sutton growled at you the moment you popped your head in his office. You don’t have time to ask what you want, however the badge and gun on Captain Sutton’s desk tells you enough.  You nod and do what he tells you.

**Author's Note:**

> So Paekman’s death is kind of being treated like how Beckett’s mother’s case. So yeah, the sort of allusiveness. Everything about the case is being kept the same mind you... I thought about making Anthony’s case be like that, but decided against it, that case is more like Beckett’s mother’s ring and her father’s watch. Anthony’s case helps keep Wes grounded and doing what he’s doing. We don’t know enough about the case for me to make it anything really. 
> 
> Okay, the story after this is rather sad.


End file.
